


The Creature that belongs to the woods (Supernatural Crossover Slender Man)

by Albme94



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Supernatural, slenderman - Fandom
Genre: Creepypasta, Daddy John, Fluff, Funny, Gay, Horror, M/M, Other, Present time, Slenderman - Freeform, Suspense, The Past, castiel - Freeform, sam and dean as kids, then the present
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 16:24:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15319449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albme94/pseuds/Albme94
Summary: // It was an cold winter evening, in the late 80’s there was a father named John and 2 boys named Dean and Sam. Their mother had died in a fire by a demon, after that John took his two sons out in the world to haunt the supernatural.//''One day when they were in a place called Colorado, John put the boys in a motel near by the woods where he was going to find a creature called a Wendigo, or was it?''





	The Creature that belongs to the woods (Supernatural Crossover Slender Man)

One day when they were in a place called _Colorado_ , John put the boys in a motel near by the woods where he was going to find a creature called a _Wendigo_.

Dean and Sam was used to being left on a motel while their father was out hunting, if it was an easy hunt they could come but a Wendigo is a cruel creature and so he could not risk his sons like that, so he went off my himself.  
Days went by and they had not seen their father, Sam asked and asked his older brother ~~, who was now 14,~~ where their father was but Dean said _he’d be back soon_ even though in doubt.  
A week had passed and Dean decided to take a little trip into the Black-water Ridge woods, he packed a bag with some food and hunter stuff. He left when Sam was still asleep, saying he’ll be back soon; didn’t say where he’d gone. Sam woke up only a half an hour after Dean had gone out, found the note and put on some clothes, took a flashlight and went out to find his brother and missing father.

  
The 14 year old boy was half in the woods when he heard a _high_ _pitched_ sound running around him; so scared he dropped his flash light and froze. He saw nothing the but the light from his flashlight on the ground, no sound, no nothing. He closed his eyes and hoped for his father. Then a sound of someone walking to him, behind him; sound of dry leafs being pushed and stepped on sound of breathing coming closer to him.  
  
 _‘’Dean…?’’_ a weak voice said behind him. Dean opened his eyes turned around to see his little brother in a light blue pajamas, flashlight in hand and tears in eyes. _‘’Sammy-‘’_ he said, and hugged him _‘’-what are you doing here? You’re supposed to be in the motel!’’_ The two brothers stood in the black forest then a scream came out of nowhere. They looked up and saw the bats fly away from the scream; Sam tightened his grip and buried his face in his brother’s jacket.

 _‘’Dean… That sounded like dad, is he okay? Dean? ’’_ Sam’s voice was croaky his eyes was tearing up, Dean held his brother tight and picked up the flashlight and turned it on, only to see a _man_ standing 5 meters in front of them.  
Dean yelped and almost dropped the flashlight,he cocked the shotgun; now he was gone.  
Dean turned around them to look for the _~~odd looking~~_ man _‘’let’s get out of here Sammy, dad knows the-‘’_ he got cut off by another man standing in front of them, Sam hid behind his older brother and stood only a couple of feet behind him _‘’who are you! ‘’_ He pulled up the gun towards the man’s face but the man put the gun down and Sam’s flashlight lit up his face _‘’Dad!’’_ Dean yelled, tried to hold up the bloody and wounded man before them.

  
A swish sound came behind them, as they turned around the younger Winchester was gone, Dean dropped his father and yelled for his brother, John pulled up fast and held his hand in front of Dean’s mouth, _‘’Shhh- don’t scream. We’ll find him, but without the thing knowing we’re here’’_  
Dean nodded and looked out in the black night, hoping that his little baby brother was okay.

 

**~4 hours later~**

 

Sam woke up in a dark cabin, he wasn’t trapped but the windows were blocked and the door didn’t look more reliable either. Standing up he felt a cut was on his leg, sitting down again to find it to see if it was bad, it was just a mere cut, not bad at all.

He stood up eyes looked up and adjusted to the dark and then he saw the _same_ creature standing less than one meter away from him; he pushed himself into the wall in fear. The creature didn’t move closer to him it only stood by the door looking right at him. Sam stared at the thing; it had no face, total white and had a black suit.  
  


The arms were longer than they should be, like 20 cm more than normal. Sam tried to move closer to it, too find out what it _was_ ,for it didn’t _look_ like a _Wendigo;_ he'd seen a drawing of it in his Dad’s journal, so what was it?  
The moment Sam moved closer, the creature moved rapidly closer while stretching out something Sam had _never_ seen before, **tentacles** ; _long_ **black _tentacles_**.   
He moved back into a corner, his pulse went faster and he put hands in front of his face, hiding away the monster that stood there. Wishing it’s a terrible nightmare.

  
A stretching sound came closer to him, like _something_ was trying to get _loose_ , Sam opened his fingers to peak through, and he shouldn't have done that. The _creature_ was stretching out his mouth that he _didn’t_ have, it was shaped like a big smile but skin trapped on the sides; but the skin broke and it formed into teeth, big sharp teeth. The throat was moving too as it was making an Adams apple it made a _crack_ , a very _nasty crack_.

  
 ** _‘’Hy-‘’_** it said but the voice wasn’t all there, it coughed and tried again it kept on trying to say **‘Hi’** but didn’t get the right sounds out.

  
 _‘’H-Hey…’’_ Sam said scared and looked at it, who looked back ~~or who knows where and how it was looking.~~ _ **‘’Hey’’**_ It mimicked and smiled, Sam smiled when _it_ finally said it.  
Then out of the blue the teeth became sharper and _it_ grabbed Sam fast, he screamed and tried to break loose but it took him into the woods and down a _hole_.

 

  
**~Back to the Motel~**

 

Dean and his father called Bobby for help, now two hunters and a scared boy sat and did research about this _unknown creature_ that had taken Sammy. John told Bobby _everything_ he knew about it, how it _looked_ like. When John said _‘Man in black suit with white face’_ Dean remembers the thing that appeared in front of them earlier, he told his father and uncle about it. ‘’Are you **_sure_ ** it was this _creature_? ‘’ John said sternly to Dean, and he nodded.

  
After awhile while John and Bobby sat and talked and searched for it on the _net_ , Dean drew how it looked like gave it to them, Bobby took his hat off _‘’Wait a minute… ‘’_ Bobby said looked at John _‘’I think I know what we’re dealing with!’’_ John jumped out of his chair, losing some stitches, took Bobby’s head and kissed it. _‘’Genius! … So what is it? ‘’_ Bobby pulled up one of his magic books of ~~random~~ creatures but this book was about _myths_ and was only a story to scare the children in the old times.  
  


 _‘’It’s called the **‘Slender Man’** , 'a creature or a man that it once were. It says that it kidnaps kids for some unknown reason but hear this, it hates ~~(!)~~ Grown-ups,' so that explains your wounds John’’_ Bobby looked at John who was badly injured; Dean pulled his jacket to read the book himself.   
_‘’ Yeah sorry- ''_ Bobby gave the book to Dean.  
 _''The Slender Man is described to be a ‘Tall Man’ white, no face, long arms, black suit '– and hear this, long freaking tentacles…’’_ He sighed; he looked at the time it was three hours since Sam had been taken. Good news that He would most likely _not_ die but taken for _unknown reasons._

They took off after getting Bobby’s truck and some guns and other stuff to _kill_ creatures with, since they didn’t know _**how** _ to kill it. Dean got to go with them, it was still dark ~~but it was winter so that was the reason~~.   
They went back to the same place Sam got taken, his flashlight was there, dead, Dean picked it up looked all over to find his lost brother but no _luck_.

 

They spread out and Bobby found the cabin Sam was in earlier, John had found some notes hanging on the trees, it stood ; 'Don’t look or it takes you', 'No no no no no no', 'always watches' ,'no eyes.'  
It was also a drawing of _man_ or the _creature_ on it, it looked real creepy. He took all the notes he could find, and they went out to find Sam.  
  
  


After looking for half an hour they found the hole in the ground, Dean and Bobby went in first John was making sure nothing were out there, or behind them.  
Inside of the tunnel there wasn't even one rat in sight... They found it really uncomfortable. Bobby patted Dean on his shoulder to make sure he was okay, he nodded _‘’Look Dad! It’s Sammy! ‘’_ Dean yelled and started to run against him, Sam called his name and told him to _turn back_ and that it was a _trap_.

  
John tried to grab Dean, but it was too late, _Slender_ stood in front of Sam and _smiled_ to Dean, who was out of breath he stared blankly onto the _creature_.  
The younger brother tried to reach for Dean but the creature took them both and teleported away.  
  
 _ **‘’NOOO!-‘’** _ John screamed and fell to his knees… Eyes all teary up, Bobby didn’t know what to say or do; they searched for them to what seemed forever. Then they found Sam and Dean sitting in Booby’s truck, sleeping.   
John was over happy so was Bobby, but what happened? They took off in a hurry and out of the woods, Dean and Sam woke up just to turn back to see _Slender Man_ standing right behind the car as it was leaving.

 

**Many years later.**

  
It was an summer evening; a warm breeze went over the Impala. A pink/yellow Sun set… The long brown hair of the younger Winchester flew in the wind, the shirt getting tighter as the older bent over to grab two beers; strong arms opening the bottles. It had been a long day for the Winchesters hunting a _Troll_ , it was actually a _Tulpa_.

  
It was almost scary how big the _Troll_ was but with help from _Castiel_ , they had pretty everything under control. After the fight Cas had to _‘beam’_ back to the heaven to take care of some ‘business’. So it was just Dean, Sam, The Impala and the sunset. ~ Everything was just perfect but when it became dark there were sounds in the woods, they camped out there because they had the day off.  
After midnight Dean had a terrible nightmare about him and Sammy as _kids_ running away from a huge monster in the woods and it trying to take them away.

  
Sam was sleeping in the front seat and Dean in the back, the dream was so _vivid_ that he woke himself up and _shot_ , what he thought in his dream was the creature but in real form the window. Sam didn’t wake up at all, and the glass didn’t shatter?  
Dean opened his eyes and saw big blue ones starring into his, he looked closer and it was Castiel leaning over him almost on top of him, holding a bullet. Dean blushed and pushed the angel off _‘’Whoa Cas! What are you-‘’_ the angel’s hand was over his mouth _‘Shhh’_ he said and pointed at Sam. _‘’ You’ll wake him up.’’_

 

Cas sat himself back from Dean and held up the bullet Dean shot at the window; he put it in the hunter’s palm. _''I think this belongs to you''_ , he said and smiled but turned that smile over to a frown _‘’what were you dreaming about that made you fire at me?’’_   
'Poor Cas', Dean thought 'if it wasn’t for him being an angel he’d be- **wait** … _Why_ was he there? And _**–WHY-**_ was he so up close to him? _Why_ \- …. Is he starring at me like he _knows_ what I’m **thinking** … ? _Cas?_ Are you _reading_ my mind?'  
Castiel turned around with a blush. _‘’No, I’m not.’’_ Dean leaned over and slapped the angel in the face only to get his hand hurt _‘’ow ow! Ow! ‘’_ Dean shook his hand in the air while sticking his tongue at the Angel.

  
Sam sat up and starred at the Angel who just sat there, ~~again~~ almost at Dean, and Dean who was kissing his pain away. _‘’ **Can** you guys keep it **down**? I’m **trying** to **sleep** … And **please** don’t  do it when **I’m –in- the car** ’’_ he looked at Castiel who didn’t understand that reference and Dean kissing his hand mumbling something about _that he didn’t swing that way_.

 

  
Castiel sat on the hood of the car with Dean and looked at the stars, when little Sammy was sleeping. Why did Dean dream that ~~scary~~ dream? Why now after all this years, why did he _remember_ it or was it just a _dream_?  
Dean pushed Castiel off the hood; he fell off to the ground eyes all teary up _‘’why did you do that?’’_ Dean smiled and jumped off to help up the angel and they went into the woods, Dean grabbed Castiel's hand; so they were holding hands, ~~or Dean making sure Cas didn’t stroll off and get lost.~~

 

  
After walking for 20 minutes a swish sound came and made the leaves fly in the air, Dean grabbed the gun he had in his trousers while grabbing Cas’ hand tighter. A _form_ stood 10 meters away from them; Dean frowned stared blankly at it, like it was something familiar with it. Castiel saw the same thing and pulled his hand and Dean’s attention away from it, he hugged the hunter and they teleported away but that didn’t stop the _figure_ it teleported just 20 meters away from the Impala.

 _‘’Hey! **There** you guys are! **Where** the hell have you… Been… **Why** are you guys **hugging**?’’_ He tried to not sound so ~~jealous~~ , Dean opened his eyes seeing blue eyes and that comforted him much _‘’what? Oh-‘’_ he pushed away Cas, not hard but so he got the whole _‘personal space’_ thing.  
  


The day after Dean had told Sam the whole story, ~~not where he hold hands with the angel and where they were randomly gay but,~~ the figure thing and dream.   
Sam said he’d seen _something_ like that when he went for a leak when they were out for the walk; they had a long talk about the thing that wasn’t a _Wendigo_ when they were young. Castiel was back in the woods looking for the creature that had _scared_ his _poor_ _boys_ , teleported here and there then a crack sound comes and the angel falls to the ground; bleeding.

  
The end.

**Author's Note:**

> A supernatural crossover with Slender Man.  
> I wrote this in 2013 on LiveJournal <-<''  
> its cringe yes, I haven't changed much tbh, this level of cringe i can never get back to again XD


End file.
